Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*es la adulte encargada matur, como me es o ce me es--being the responsible, mature adult that I am **como **Mmm... me pensa ce esta depende de la construi de la frase: ***Car me es la adulte encargada matur ce/cual me es, ... ***Car me es un adulte encargada matur (como me es), ... **Ma la construi du conteni un repete bizara! Simon **me vide ce esta es un idiom. me pensa ce la plu bon es "car me es un adulta encargada e matur,.... (sin "cual me es" o "como me es")! Jorj **Me acorda! Simon *colpa fininte--coup de grace **Posable "cola morinte" es plu clar. O an plu bon: "colpa de mori". Simon *core en tempo recordal--running in record time **oce, ma me ta dise "core en un tempo de recordo" **"Recordo" es ja un ajetivo, donce "core en tempo recordo" es la plu bon. Simon ---- *impero sasani--sassanian **oce (no per disionario) **Si "sasani" es nos parola per "Sassanid, Sassanian", lo ta apare en la disionario, no? O tu va debe responde nova esta demanda de algun otra en la futur :-) "Impero sasani" no nesesa es listada, evidente. Simon **en tradui de Bagdad, me encontra impero sasani, esce "sasani" coreta? La lista en dision. no importa per me, vos ta deside :-) **Jorj ia dise "oce" a "impero sasani", donce el opina ce "sasani" es coreta. Simon **pf ce tu intende " O tu va debe responde nova esta demanda de algun otra en la futur "? **Sola esta: si nos defini un parola (en esta caso: "sasani") sin pone el en la disionario, es probable ce, en la futur, algun va xerca "sassanian" en la disionario, no trova lo, e fa nova la demanda "como nos dise 'sassanian'?". La disionario es en alga modos un arcivo de nos desides vocabulal. Simon *hub(pc)--multilia ? **me gusta **La linguas romanica dise per esta "consentrador", cual pare plu clar — a la min a me! Simon *prosederia de comeda--food processing plant **el sona bon, ma me no es serta si "prosede" ave la sinifia nesesada. **Posable "trateria" (de "trata")? Ma nos ave ja "prosedador" con un sensa multe simil de "prosede". Simon ---- *vosi franca--be outspoken **simple "es franca"? *scerma arjentin--silver screen **simple "scerman arjenta. el es ance un color. ** tu intende: scerma arjento . Lo es metafor, e inclui color. *oculor--optician **Esta es lojical, donce me gusta lo :-) Ma posable "oculiste" es plu bon car lo es la forma internasional, an si nos ariva a lo par un otra modo (car "ocul-" en la forma internasional sinifia "oia", no "oculo"). Nos ave ja un cuantia peti de -istes cual ta es -ores si los ta segue sever la regulas. Simon **me gusta "oculiste" *oculeria--eyeglasses shop **En Britan nos clama esta "an optician's" o "an optician's shop". Me no sabe cual nom on usa en la SUA. Simon **me gusta "oculeria". en la SUA, el es un "glasses store". *oblida el! = \intj forget it!>oblida lo! = \intj forget it! *el plase me>lo plase me *el manca un titulo >lo manca un titulo **Probable. Jorj ia dise ce el gusta "el" e "lo" en la sistem de pronomes per persones e cosas, donce vera "el" ta es sola per persones (en me opina umil). On pote dise ce "el" es usable cuando on no es serta si on parla de un person o un cosa — per esemplo en un fable do cosas parola como si los es persones. Simon **"el" es ancora la moda prima per "it". ---- *ancient finds, chronicling the achievements of the Uruk ? fa cronolojia de o cronometre . O cronici, prima un verbo ? **Me sujeste "arcivi". Simon **ma arcivi es: A place or collection containing records, documents, or other materials of historical interest. Lo no indica ordina par tempo. "Per arcivi cronolojial" es bon ma longa!